Tadashi Hamada
Tadashi Hamada (Japanese: タ台し 浜田; Romanization: Tadashi Hamada) is the older brother of Hiro Hamada and the tritagonist in Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Daniel Henney. A gifted robotics student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Introduction Tadashi is the creator of Baymax, the robotic Personal Healthcare Companion. Tadashi's sudden death in a mysterious fire catalyzes the events of Big Hero 6, leading Hiro, Baymax and Tadashi's friends to band together to investigate the "accident" and catch the person responsible for it. His birthday is on the 15th of September. Background Tadashi Hamada is a brilliant inventor and older brother of Hiro. Together, the two live with their aunt, Cass, in the beautiful city of San Fransokyo. Their parents died 10 years prior to the film, growing up together in Cass' cafe and bakery. Tadashi was also a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and worked alongside his best friends, Wasabi, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, and Fred, under the guidance of their mentor, the world-renowned Professor Callaghan. Aside from innovating and inventing, Tadashi spent his days with his little brother, and best friend, Hiro, and often made attempts to convince the young prodigy to use his intellect to do great things. Under Callaghan's guidance and with the funding of San Fransokyo Tech, Tadashi now has the means to create useful technology that could change the world, an opportunity he eventually seizes to create Baymax. Personality Incredibly kind, encouraging and hard-working, Tadashi is considered the epitome of a great brother, nephew, and student, always there when people need him. He has an energetic sense of humor and can be silly and excitable. Tadashi is very hard-working and very intellectually gifted. He does not believe in "dead ends" and values hard work to accomplish goals. He also has a large understanding of health and medicine. Ever the optimist, he successfully balances this rising career in cutting-edge technology and providing moral and emotional support for his younger brother Hiro, all the while keeping a good attitude and a happy smile. He also even appears to be athletic, and he is known to have taught Hiro some karate; Baymax's statement that Tadashi was in 'excellent health' also indicates he is physically fit. As the only male figure in Hiro's life, he has carried the burden of responsibility from a young age, knowing he had to lead Hiro and be a good role model. Having to care for Hiro alongside their aunt Cass has made Tadashi gentle and understanding, though as the big brother, he occasionally can still be rough. He is also not above scolding Hiro or becoming upset with him, angry at Hiro's unwillingness to try and make something of his life, showing a slightly frustrated side to his personality not seen anywhere else. He encourages Hiro to be the best he can be and supports him in his endeavors. He was also sneaky, as he promised Hiro he would take him to a bot fight but in reality took him to his university, claiming he "needed to get something" before they headed off in order to get Hiro to come to his university and become interested in it while technically keeping his promise of "taking him to the bot fight" without actually doing it. However, he was also shown to have a silly, goofy side to himself. When he introduced Baymax to Hiro and Baymax asked if he is experiencing any pain, Hiro asked "physical or emotional", causing Tadashi to comically pout. When Hiro ran out of ideas, he grabbed Hiro and shook him upside down in order to shake some ideas into his head, and stated Hiro needed to "look at things from a different angle", a philosophy that Hiro eventually adopts as his own during the film. He was also excitable, as shown when he was happy after finally activating Baymax (after 84 tests) and prompted to run around and kiss Baymax. Tadashi also values his aunt; he does not like to make her upset and is appreciative for all she has done to raise them, especially having done it alone. His concerns extend to the general public, developing Baymax with the sincere hope that the healthcare companion would help people all over the world. He is dedicated to helping others no matter what the cost is to him, a statement undeniably proven when he makes the ultimate sacrifice in an attempt to protect his teacher. Physical Appearance: Tadashi is a tall, slender, slightly muscular 21-year old guy, of a larger build than others in his family. According to official sources, he is 6'0" (182.88 cm) in height and rather slender. He is of mixed Japanese and Caucasian descent, which shows in his various facial features. He has large, warm brown eyes and neat black hair, cut above his prominent ears. His face shape is different from his aunt and brothers', with a longer face, larger jaw, and slightly larger nose. His most notable physical trait is his preference for a black baseball cap with a red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it. He is never seen without this cap in the film, except when he takes off his moped helmet, though it is also off in many family photos that can be seen. Since his changes his clothes daily, he does not wear anyone outfit for much longer than others. However, he owns many similar articles of clothing, only varying in color. He owns several blazers, crew neck t-shirts, and cardigan sweaters, usually in the colors white, black, tan, red, or various shades of green. He often wears mint-colored sneakers with white soles and shoelaces, and occasionally carries a tan satchel across his shoulder. In the first day of the film -- the day he introduces Hiro to his friends -- he is wearing a white crew neck t-shirt with artwork of a ninja, along with a grey cardigan, brown pants rolled up around his ankles and his mint-colored sneakers. He wears the same shirt to bed that night, with green plaid pajama pants. On the day of his death at the San Fransokyo Tech Showcase, he wears an olive green blazer over a black shirt, with a similar pair of rolled-up brown jeans. Before he runs into the burning building, his hat falls off of his head, which Hiro retrieves and keeps as a memory of him. Portrait: *Name: Tadashi Isaac Hamada *Nickname: Tadashi *Gender: Male *Age: 21 *Alignment: Good *Birthday: 9/15/1991 *Sign: Virgo *Voice: Daniel Henney Trivia: *He also appears as a cameo in Big Hero 6: The Incredible Battle, Big Hero 6: The Series, Big Hero 6: Baymax Blast, and Big Hero 6: Battle In The Bay. *He is Hiro's older brother. *He died by the fatal explosion while saving Robert Callaghan. *'タ台し 浜田' is the Japanese name of Tadashi. *Tadashi's mother's name is Maemi Hamada (まえみ 浜田). *Tadashi's father's name is Tomeo Hamada (留夫 浜田). *Maemi and Tomeo are the deceased parents of Hiro and Tadashi. *'浜田' is the Kanji of Hamada. Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:VIVA LA MUERTE Category:Disney characters Category:1991 births Category:BH6 Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Pure Of Heart Category:Brothers